mkwencyclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Coconut Mall
Coconut Mall is the second course of the Flower Cup in Mario Kart Wii. It is set in a shopping center, located on Isle Delfino (according to the Official Mario Kart Wii Game Guide published by Prima), but clearly next to a beach. Description The race takes place in a mall set in a beach setting. The first parts of this course are very straight, but it starts with two escalators going in opposite directions. The Pianta nearby will point to the escalator the player would want to go through, which is in this case, upwards. After that, the player may choose to go through three paths. One of them is descending into a lower level via escalator that always go downwards while the other two stay on the current level. After the first turn, there is a fountain and another set of escalators, much like the beginning of the race. The player then needs to go up a passageway into another room with more fountains and some boost pads. After that, there is another room and a turn to the exit of the mall and into the parking lot. Cars with the player's Miis in them will drive back and forth in the parking lot, which the player must avoid. If players hit the Mii's then they will be knocked back. After a final right turn the player will cross the start/finish line starting another lap. Course Layout The race starts in the entrance of the mall, near the parking lot. There are stairs that lead up to 2 escalators, which go in opposite directions. The escalator going in the right direction is also the one the Pianta is pointing at. After that, residing in an upper level of the mall, the player has a choice to stay on the upper floor or to descend onto a lower floor via escalator. Either way, the player will then meet up either doing a stunt from the upper level, going down another escalator that leads to the lower level, or from driving from the lower level. There is a fountain there that the player can perform stunts on if the player decides to go over them. It is possible to fall offstage in this area if the player is going from the upper level to the lower level in which Lakitu must pick up the player if he or she happens to fall in there. After the fountain, the player has to face two escalators, behaving in the same manner as the first two escalators with a Pianta pointing the right direction again. After another turn in a metal passageway, the player races in another room with more stores. There are palm trees with bumps for the player to do a stunt in, another fountain, and boost panels left and right of this room. Item boxes are found at the top of the fountain and bumps, and if the player drive over on top of them at full speed, he or she may receive an item. Tables with umbrellas, palm trees, and the mall's pillars may serve as static obstacles, which the player may bump into and lose his or her speed. There is another metal passageway that leads upward to the right into a smaller room. Here, there is a store that sells Mario items such as a Green Mushroom Burger or Star Juice and is called "Coco Burger". There are two paths the player can then take. One is to the right with a boost panel before it, leading into another metal passageway, going up and to the right into a giant, glass ramp. Two boost panels reside in the giant ramp and the second takes the player out of the mall and into the parking lot, falling from a distance, allowing the player to do a stunt before dropping down. The other passageway leads into a room, which turns right. There is another bump and a palm tree with some item boxes around. There is a flat boost panel that the player can still do a stunt on and the player will end up in the same area as the latter route. In the parking lot, there are 2 metal ramps for the player to perform a stunt and receive items from an Item Box. After a 90 degree turn right, there are 3 cars with the player's Miis on them that drive back and forth, making them appear that they are trying to park. Boost panels are there right before the cars, making it difficult to hit them because a car may be just right in front of the boost panels. If the player happens to get hit by it, he or she will flip over and lose any items he or she has at the moment. A Star, a Mega Mushroom, or a Bullet Bill will knock the cars aside without any effect. After the last right turn after the cars is the start/finish line of the track. This starts the cycle of another lap. Shortcuts In Coconut Mall, there is one shortcut, although it is normally recommended for Time Trials, and requires a Mushroom. After getting a Turbo Boost after the race starts, players must head up the stairs and then over the escalator. They then must head to the far right, staying near the glass windows with Miis behind them. After a very short distance, players should see an opening in the glass wall. They should swerve in there and use a Mushroom to boost over the carpet. They'll then exit the store after the Mushroom and drop back to the main course. Players can also keep to the right until they reach the right side of one of the escalators and get back onto the main course. On a side note, vehicles with high off-road stats can handle this shortcut without a mushroom boost. There is another shortcut that will save players a few seconds. After going outside for the first time, they must race back inside. Then, instead of driving on the huge silver ramp, they must stay to the right and go through a small tunnel until coming to a sun-filled room. Then, they can jump out of the room and race back to the regular course. Track Layout Stores *Coco Mode *Faces "Start a new life" *Coconut Cafè *Coco Coffee *Tropical Grocery *Coco Cute *Delfino Dream (Sells Super Mushrooms, 1-Up Mushrooms, ? Block, Starmen, Banana and clothing.) *Tropica *Coco Pet Foods *Beauty Maniac *Coconut Garden *Moo Moo Dairy *Tropical Bakery *Fun Flower *Coco Outfitters *Coco Burger *Lady Coco *Fountain Café There is also an information booth outside the mall. Category:Track